The invention relates to heating apparatus, and more particularly to a radiator type heater capable of storing heat for relatively long periods of time.
A great number of heating devices, for various purposes, have been available. Electrical resistance heaters have been used for local heating of spaces, and these have included heaters with liquid convecting media inside a radiator-like structure.
Many types of devices have been known for storing and delivering heat gradually over a relatively long period of time, such as hot water bottles.
However, prior to the present invention, there was no conventional heater capable of the relatively short heat-up time, the high efficiency, relatively simple construction and relatively long heat storage and delivery time of the present invention described below.